


The Tudor Rose

by Natasha_Stark208



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BlackIron, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Tony Stark, IronWidow - Freeform, No Team Cap, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Only Mentions - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony x Natasha, Tonynat, but not too fast burn either, f/f relationship, more tags will be added with time, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark208/pseuds/Natasha_Stark208
Summary: After the Civil War, Taylor Stark and her sisters Sharon Carter-Stark and Alexis Stark unite against the threat of a war between their family and four others.





	The Tudor Rose

“You got here just in time.” was the first thing Sharon said when Taylor came back from her UN meeting in Geneva. For the past couple months, things were good between her and the other representatives, the Accords were slowly becoming more friendly towards both enhanced and gifted individual and most of the suggestions she made throughout that time were taken into consideration and put in operation within days. Which meant this has nothing to do with international politics and everything to do with the recent attacks occurring on the country.

“What did you find?” she sat at the edge of the table, looking over the holographic screen the blonde was pointing to.

“I didn’t find anything.” she touched the corner of her tablet and a live feed started playing “Alexis did.”

“Are you two with me?” their sister’s voice was calm, you’d think that’s something odd for someone who happened to be standing in an alley looking at a slaughter, but in their line of work, that’s something they stumbled upon every other week.

“What do you have?” Taylor asked.

“This just happened in the border between North and South Carolina,” the camera view shifted to a small piece of paper Alexis was holding, “If you mark down the places where the last murders occurred,” she took a sharpie from her pocket and drew a triangle between Indiana, Ohio and Kentucky, then two straight lines, one coming from Kentucky to Tennessee and another one from Kentucky to the edge of North Carolina, “you end up with the letter ‘R’. I don’t think this is coming from the Mendes like we thought.”

“Maybe not but we shouldn’t rule out the possibility. This could be Raphael trying to get our attention,” Sharon concluded.

“This isn’t their profile Shar they don’t pick up fights, they wait until someone else does it for them.” she got off the table and walked to the chair Sharon was sitting. “I think the Vasilievs are behind this.” 

“What do you think the ‘R’ stands for? ‘Russia’?”

“It might. It could also stand for ‘royal’, they’re very proud of that last name. Look,” she began, “The three of us know all the other families are getting ready for something, we just don’t know what. It’s unlikely they have been working together because, well, we mostly hate each other, but this could be them preparing to make their first move.” Alexis snorted.

“ _All_ the other families? The Morningstars are sitting in their asses drinking tea over brunch, that much I’m sure. They live where this all started and yet have no respect over our histor-”

“They just like to lay low,” Sharon interrupted, “Lucifer’s daughter was born last year, I doubt they’re thinking of overthrowing a country.”

“I’m just saying,” the assassin went to the fire escape on the left building,“They have barely ever cared for anything that happens in our world and just because they had a kid we all had to go to an _extremely_ awkward party to meet her. Don’t you think it’s strange that all of the sudden those pretentious assholes wanted to see everyone together? besides no one was talking to each other, Fernanda was basically on Taylor’s throat and I’m pretty sure there was poison in those cupcakes Yui brought.”

“It’s tradition to reunite when a new life comes and you know it.” Taylor didn’t want to give the opportunity for her to complain again. She didn’t blame any of them for wanting to cut out their roots, it’s been over 400 years and most people think they’re legend anyway, there’s no point in continuing the work of their ancestors. Also, raising little kids to become assassins? insane, abso-fucking-lutely insane. She hated the different “trials” (as Howard put it) her, Sharon and Alexis had to go through when little, being left for months to survive in remote woods on winter was one of her least favorites. “Use the EMP I gave you to deactivate the security cameras back to the jet and come back.”

“Alright, see you in a few.” The image disappeared. Sharon placed down the tablet and turned to her.

“If this really is work of the Russians we need to check with our contacts if they have any information over where they might be staying, the ‘R’ is complete so if this really is a message, they’re hoping we get it, and if they’re hoping we get it-”

"They won’t be leaving anytime soon because they know we’ll be keeping an eye on anything that goes through the borders,” Taylor completed. 

“Exactly. This morning I let out the word we were looking for anything anyone might know about these murders and Andrew said he had something.” _Oh, that’s just great_. Andrew always has a price and it’s never cheap. We’re not talking about money here, we’re talking about magical shit that’s hard as fuck to get. They usually come from sanctuaries full of wizards but he also pays people to raid tombs throughout Latin America. 

“What does he want this time?” She asked with little to no excitement. All day she was stuck in a room full of people wearing grey and black suits, having the most boring discussions ever heard by men and fighting like there was no tomorrow. Looking back at the stuff she saw on tv a couple of years ago, those conferences seemed a lot more civilized than they actually are, but she never did watch the entire thing, I mean, who even does that? All she wanted to do was come home, take a shower and go spend some time with Dumm-e and Friday. 

“There’s this wizard in New York who has a sentient cloak, he said if you get it he’ll tell you everything he’s heard. Apparently, the guy lives with someone on a house in Baker Street, the cloak will probably be there,” she got up from her chair and smiled softly, “you look tired, go get some sleep before leaving alright? we don’t need you to pass out in the middle of the air and dive down the Hudson River again.”

“That happened one time and I’ll let you know I was only out while falling, the second I hit the water I was fine.”


End file.
